


Three Times Will Is Blueballed By Scandinavian Furniture And The One Time He Wasn't

by madsismakingmemads



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsismakingmemads/pseuds/madsismakingmemads
Summary: Hannibal invites Will to his new house.Inspired by the BoConcept ad Mads did titled,The Guest.





	Three Times Will Is Blueballed By Scandinavian Furniture And The One Time He Wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> The short films had apparently gotten flak for sexism (how can anyone not find that bit on The Call hotter than 50 shades I don't know hehe). I thought it was some sort of play on furniture porn. So a heads up, the ad contains women in bikinis walking around and being ignored.
> 
> Not canon complainant at all. Un-betaed. All mistakes are mine. I don't own anything except the errors.

When Hannibal invited Will for dinner to his new house, the last thing Will envisioned was to arrive at a very modern looking abode. He had to double check his phone if this was indeed the right address and he didn't take a wrong turn somewhere. 

Hannibal likes ornate and grandiose things. Everything about him is elaborate, intricate, and honestly pompous—if Hannibal isn't so damn elegant. The man plays a harpsichord for fuck sake, not a piano like a normal person, but a harpsi-fucking-chord.

A depressed sigh escapes Will as he turns off the engine of his car. He looks disheveled as ever. His encephalitis has been cured but it didn't mean the nightmares are gone. His curls just won't stop curling where they want, the bags under his eyes have taken permanent residence, and he doesn't own anything that's not plain or flannel. As hobo looks go, he aces it. 

"Maybe I should have relented to Beverly's teasing to be my fairy godmother." He muttered under his breath as he unbuckles the seatbelt and grabs the wine he bought as house-warming gift. 

He's tired of pining and hiding his arousal when he's around Hannibal. Even with an overactive imagination, it can only take as much before fingers and toys just doesn't do it anymore. Either he just suck it up and risk the only anchor in his life right now or just accept he'll be living in friendzone forever. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he knocks on the door and almost drops the bottle he's holding. 

 "Come in Will. I hope you had no trouble finding the place." 

It took a moment for Will to register what greeted him. Hannibal in a white short-sleeves shirt, blue jeans, and hair unstyled. "Ha-ha-nnibal?" He gaped and stuttered. He received an arched brow in reply and a hand on his temples. 

"Are you alright Will?" Hannibal looking worried guides him inside.

"Am I hallucinating again?" He blurts out as he takes in the pristine open floor space. This surely isn't Hannibal's. It's too modern, too white, too minimal. Sure, Hannibal's previous kitchen was indeed very modern compared to the rest of his previous house but it was still very Hannibal. The house ~~mansion~~ had personality. 

This... this feels like an alternate reality. Or a practical joke. Is he getting punk'd?! 

He hears a chuckle from the surely not Hannibal lookalike. This can't be Hannibal is it? Did he ever mention a twin?

"I decided that a change in environment is the perfect time for some experimentation in taste. What do you think?" 

"It's shocking if I'm being honest. Almost too pedestrian for you." Meanwhile his over active imagination has latched on the idea of other experiments he would like very much to tackle with Hannibal. 

Hannibal smirked as he sat gracefully on a matching white seat and gestured for Will to be more comfortable and recline on the white couch.

"You must be tired from your journey. Lie back, relax a bit." 

Will settled on the really comfy cushions while surreptitiously checking out this surprising version of Hannibal. Even his rich imagination has not supplied him of visions of Hannibal in anything other than _bespoke_. Sure, he has imagined Hannibal in various stages of undressing his tailored suits, sometimes of Will ripping them open from desperation. As far as casual wear goes, he'd only seen him in his white button down shirt and slacks. 

Perhaps it's one of those ridiculously priced $200 white t-shirt made from the finest cloth or something. Surely Hannibal didn't buy that from Target? Will stifled the giggle threatening to escape. 

Hannibal smiled at him and reached for the side of the couch fiddling with something, his knuckles brushing Will's thigh slightly. A part of the couch's back reclined a little stretching Will's upper body and his eyes widened both from the sensation of the hand pressing on the side of his thighs and the surprise feature of the couch. 

"What do you think?" Hannibal asked as Will felt Hannibal's hand let go of the handle and settle in his thighs. At the contact, he felt his whole body slightly twitch. 

"Fantastic." Will slightly dazed, replies. He hopes it masked his embarrassment to genuine fascination of the modern furniture. 

"The slow stretching of the back is quite relaxing and helps release some tension." The playful smirk Hannibal gave him was far from helping him relax. He tried to casually cross his legs to hide the growing tension in his nether regions as Hannibal returns to yanking the handle and help Will relax.

"Hmmm..." Will can only close his eyes as he tries to yet again determine if he's losing his mind or life is trying to fuck him up _(and not in the fun way)_. He sends a silent prayer to any god to give him strength to deal with this new Hannibal and his Scandinavian furniture obsession.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my 2nd fanfic and my first WIP. Hope I can finish this. I'm not really much of a writer. I have the scenarios imagined already, just a matter of squeezing them to paper... er screen. Not sure how far any smut will go.


End file.
